DE 196 27 808 A1 shows a snowboard binding with a base plate that can be fastened by screws to the surface of a snowboard. Four threaded stay bolts extend vertically from the base plate. A flange plate has holes associated with these threaded stay bolts and has a cogging on its circumferential edge that engages in a countercogging of a customary mounting plate of a snowboard binding. The flange plate is held in a non-rotating manner on the threaded stay bolts but can be shifted linearly along the axis of the threaded stay bolts, wherewith the cited cogging can be loosened from the countercogging. A tensioning disk is arranged above the flange plate and has oblong perforations associated with the threaded stay bolts. Screw bushings with a widened head are inserted into these oblong holes and can be screwed into the threaded stay bolts. The longitudinal holes have lateral edges rising up like a ramp on which the widened heads of the screw bushings are supported. The screw bushings can change their spacing to the snowboard surface on account of the ramp-like edges of the longitudinal holes by means of rotating the tensioning disk relative to the stationary screw bushings, as a result of which the flange plate held in a non-rotating manner can be raised or lowered and its cogging can be brought into or out of engagement with the countercogging of the base plate. In the loosened state the base plate and therewith the entire binding can be rotated relative to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,085A shows a snowboard binding with a base plate that can be fastened directly onto the surface of the snowboard and comprises a central cylindrical projection with a threaded bore. This projection extends into an opening of a mounting plate of the binding, which opening is significantly larger than the projection so that the mounting plate can be shifted in the plane of the snowboard surface into two directions that are perpendicular relative to each other. In order to fasten the mounting plate relative to the base plate, a retention plate covering the opening of the mounting plate is used that can be fixed by a screw screwed into the threaded bore of the base plate.
EP 0 351 298 A2 shows another binding with a base plate that can be fastened by screws to the surface of a snowboard. The base plate has a recess in the form of an oblong hole through which a single central pin extends that projects from a pin plate that is arranged between the bottom of the base plate and the top of the snowboard and that can be shifted in the direction of this oblong hole. A mounting plate of the binding can be set onto the base plate. The mounting plate also has a recess through which this pin extends. The customary fastening elements for holding a shoe are attached to the mounting plate. A retention plate is arranged above the mounting plate and has a central recess through which a screw is inserted and can be screwed into a thread of this pin of the tensioning plate. Thus, when the screw is tightened, the mounting plate is fixed between the retention plate and the base plate in that the retention plate is drawn against the tensioning plate. The entire unit consisting of tensioning plate, mounting plate and retention plate can be shifted in the oblong hole by loosening the screw, wherewith the position of the binding can be adjusted in a longitudinal direction. The screw has an actuating handle so that it can also be tightened and loosened manually, that is, without tools.
EP 0 840 640 B1 shows a similar binding in which, however, the base plate with an oblong hole is introduced into the body of the snowboard and has a box-shaped profile with a longitudinal slot.
A similar binding is also shown in DE 295 01 515 U1 in which a guide profile is also introduced into the body of the snowboard. Instead of the retention plate, only a central screw is provided that extends through a corresponding bore of the mounting plate. Such a binding is also shown in FR 2 575 660 A1.
All the cited bindings have the common features that the position of the binding can be adjusted in a simple manner without tools only in one direction, that is usually the longitudinal direction of the snowboard, and that the fixing of the binding always takes place in this state of the art by frictional forces. In a few of these bindings such as, e.g., EP 0 840 640 B1 and EP 0 351 298 A2, the position of the rotation of the mounting plate can additionally be adjusted relative to an axis of rotation vertical to the snowboard surface.
FR 2 627 097 A1 and WO 98/08480 A1 also show snowboard bindings in which only the position of the rotation of the mounting plate can be changed without tools. In FR 2 627 097 A1 linearly shiftable toothed racks are attached to a rotary plate and engage into a countercogging. The shifting of the toothed racks takes place with a lever as a result of which the cogging can be opened or closed. In the case of WO 98/08480 A1 the mounting plate is fastened on a rotary plate and a catch pin that can shift vertically to the snowboard surface is attached to the rotary plate and can engage in holes of a counterplate. In these last-cited bindings only the position of rotation of the binding can be adjusted, but not its position relative to the surface of the snowboard.
All these bindings have the essential purpose of simplifying the particular adjustment so that these bindings are particularly suited for snowboard renting, in which instance bindings must frequently be adjusted to other skiers. Such bindings are also suitable for persons who would like to experimentally find their optimal binding position and would like to rapidly try out other binding positions or alignments on the course and without tools.
In general, the adjustment of the position and alignment of a snowboard binding should have three degrees of freedom, namely,                In the longitudinal direction of the snowboard,        In the transverse direction of the snowboard, and        In reference to an axis of rotation vertical to the snowboard surface,        in which the adjustment should take place without stages or with fine stages to the extent possible. It is desirable, as in the cited state of the art, if the adjustment can be carried out simply and without tools. Finally, the particular adjusted position should also be able to be reliably retained even under high forces like those occurring between the binding and the snowboard during snowboarding.        
The older, not pre-published German patent application DE 103 13 342 explains a snowboard binding that meets these requirements. In it, a recess is provided in the base part which recess is so large that an adjustment is possible along two axes of a Cartesian coordinate system in the plate of the snowboard surface and that the fixing of the position takes place by positive cogging in both cited axes of the Cartesian coordinate system. This cogging is provided between the top of the tensioning plate and the bottom of the base plate as well as between the top of the base plate in the bottom of the retention plate. Note also that the pin plate has only one coaxial central pin here.